1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to the field of information recognition, in particular to recognizing entities referenced in text.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic content often includes references to related entities such as people, organizations, and locations. It is beneficial to recognize the referenced entities because such recognition can lead to an enhanced viewer experience. For example, a viewer of the electronic content can be given the option of performing certain applicable actions against a recognized entity (e.g., visiting the homepage of a recognized organization). In addition, the electronic content can be indexed according the entities recognized therein to enhance subsequent data retrieval for the recognized entities.
Certain entities are hard to recognize due to factors such as recency and uncommonness. Examples of such entities include people with uncommon names, people that have recently become public figures, and small cities. Therefore, there is a need for a way to boost the ability to recognize entities referenced in electronic content.